Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX (Source). Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST (Source). It will consist of 22 episodes (Source). They will start shooting in July 2012 as stated by Lea Michele (Source). It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. So far, only Lea Michele is confirmed for all episodes this season, but that is most likely to change (Source). The season premiere will air September 13, 2012 (Source). Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be returning for the fourth season, though they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings: New York and McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. (Source) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (1/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (1/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (1/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (1/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (1/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (0/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (1/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (1/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (1/22) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (0/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (1/22) All the returning cast members are part of the regular cast. The new characters are credited as recurring cast members. (Source) Recurring Cast Confirmed Special Guest Stars/Appearances *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux.(1/22) *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. (1/22) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Klempt.(0/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury. (0/22) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/22) Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman.(1/22) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose.(1/22) *Brad Ellis as Brad.(0/22) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston.(1/22) *Blake Jenner as Ryder.(0/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste.(0/22) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart.(1/22) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington.(0/22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta.(1/22) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan.(0/22) *Alex Newell as Wade Adams.(1/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel.(1/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson.(0/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel.(1/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins.(0/22) *Becca Tobin as Kitty.(1/22) Unknown *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes. *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James. *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran. *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony. *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Other Cases *Ryan Murphy confirmed that the Warblers will be back in season four. (Source 3) Grant Gustin who plays warbler Sebastian Smythe is filming a movie in New York, which means he won't appear on Glee for at least the first couple of episodes. (Source 1) (Source 2). Grant Gustin is currently not a part of season 4, but he is "open to returning". Source *'Matt Bomer' who plays Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. (Source) Ryan said that he'd love Matt to come back. (Source) *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project Blake Jenner will appear as a recurring character for a minimum of 7 episodes. (Source) His first appearance will be in episode 5 source *'Gloria Estefan' as Maribel Lopez is in talks to come back (Source) *'Adam Levine' has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. (Source) *'Cheryl Cole' is said to be making a cameo in Glee season 4 by Jane Lynch (Sue Sylvester). (Source) *'Gwyneth Paltrow' who played Holly Holiday can come back anytime she wants, according to Ryan Murphy. (Source) *'Damian McGinty' will appear in the Thanksgiving episode (Source) *'Britney Spears' won't be appearing in the second Britney tribute episode. (Source) *''American Idol'' Season 10 finalist Pia Toscano met with the showrunners, however, at the last minute, the part she was auditioning for was rewritten, but the showrunners would love her back for a different role. Source *'Dianna Agron' who plays Quinn Fabray said she is going to start filming her new movie Malavita in France in August, so she won't be appearing in the first 3 episodes. (Source) Ryan Murphy stated in twitter that there will be lots of Faberry and Quick scenes in the Thanksgiving episode which means she will be back in the Thanksgiving episode rumored to be episode 6. The writers have great plans for her. Dianna Agron is back on Los Angeles and she is filming something, although it's unknown what she is filming. (Source 1) (Source 2) (Source 3) (Source 4) (Source 5) (Source 6) *'50 Cent' wants a guest role on Glee as "anything other than a rapper". (Source) *Although Aylin Bayramoglu didn't win The Glee Project, Ryan Murphy still wants her on Glee. (Source) *'Lindsay Pearce' stated that she would be honored to return to Glee, if asked. (Source) *Ryan wants to do something with Michael Weisman and Nellie Veitenheimer from The Glee Project 2. (Source) Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. (Source) Production *Allison Adler - Co-Executive Producer/Writer (Source) *Marti Noxon - Consulting Producer/Writer (Source) *Lou Eyrich - Costume Designer (Source) Episodes Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. (Source) *The fourth season will go back to the underdogs status for the characters. (Source) *This season will be very pop-culture based. (Source) *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." (Source) *The show will be more mature. (Source) *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we're kind of getting back to that which I like." (Source) *Everyone will be back for holidays and weddings. (Source) *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that may change. (Source) *Many of the old cast will be back for episode 4. (Source) *Characters who aren't in Ohio or New York (especially Finn and Santana) will not appear much in the first four episodes. (Source) McKinley High Staff *Will and Emma won't get married right away. (Source) . It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be in November with Christmas decorations in the church. Ryan Murphy told a fan to mark their calendar for Valentines day for the Wemma wedding. Source *Will and Sue will be friends, and will get new enemies. (Source) *Sue will already have had her baby when Season 4 starts. (Source ). The baby will be named Robin, after Robin Trocki, the actress who portrayed Jean Sylvester. (Source) *Roz and Sue will team up to take down Principal Figgins, though they probably won't be friends. (Source.) *Shannon Beiste will return as a recurring character in episode 5. (Source.) *We will no longer see Will's home life as his apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. It is unknown if Will's going to have a new place or if the sets will expand. (Source) *This is what Falchuk had to say about Sue's father and her baby: "We're going back and forth about who we want the dad to be," says Falchuk. "We have one person in mind who we think would be perfect." (Source) *Coach Beiste will be helping out with 'something'. Source *Coach Beiste will be seen coaching the football team again, this time with some new faces. Source Rachel, Finn, Brody *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. (Source) *Finn may head to Army boot camp. (Source) *Sarah Jessica Parker's character may give Rachel a makeover. (Source) *Rachel will be getting a new roommate and new friends in New York. (Source 12) *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. (Source 12) She will be in the season premiere. (Source) Her character's name will be Cassandra July "and she's gonna be able to sing and dance." (Source) *Dean Geyer has been cast as the role as Brody Weston, an upperclassman at NYADA who will take an interest in Rachel. (Source) *Finn and Rachel will have a double date with Kurt and Blaine (Source) *Darren and Chris filmed in NYC on 12 August and it looked like a break up scene.They,together with Cory and Lea, sing "Don't Speak" by No Doubt after the break up. (Source 1) (Source 2) *We will get to see how Finn's life in boot camp is in episode four. (Source) *Brody is a genuine guy, with good intentions, from Montana. He may come across as arrogant but he isn't the kind of guy to try and break Finn and Rachel up, on purpose. Source Quinn *The Thanksgiving episodes will feature a lot of Quinn-Rachel and Quinn-Puck scenes. (Source 1) (Source 2 *The writers have great plans for Quinn. (Source) *Dianna Agron is back on Los Angeles and she is filming something, although it's unknown what she is filming. (Source 1) (Source 2) (Source 3) Tina and Mike *Tina and Mike will split up, and Tina will be the one who called it quits.Source *Mike will be returning in episode five along with Mercedes to assist Artie with some 'mysterious plans', as well as to visit Tina and his parents during his semester break. Source *Tina will still be under the impression that she will be the new female lead of New Directions. Source *Tina will not expect all the competition for the lead and continue her 'bitchy streak' for a while. Source *Jenna would like Tina to team up with Kitty and is pushing for Tina to be on the cheerios this season. Source *It is unknown whether or not Mike and Tina will ever get back together. Kurt *Kurt will still be in Lima when the season begins and will try and repopulate the New Directions with Will (Source.) *Kurt does go to NYC, but not to NYADA. (Source) *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as Kurt's "manager of sorts". (Source) . Her character will be running Vogue.com, and her character will be kookier than any other character she has portrayed before Glee. She's introduced in a frazzled, eccentric, hilarious way. Kurt might be her new intern!(Source) *They are casting a hunky business man, a receptionist, a supermodel and a spooky bitch to play Kurt's collegues at Vogue. (source) Suzanne Krull will play one of these roles, probably the "spooky bitch." (source) The Warblers *The Warblers will be back. (Source) *They return in episode 7. Source Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Kitty *Brad said that Santana would go to the University of Louisville at first, but "might be" in New York later. (Source) *There will be a lot of Santana/Brittany stuff. Interesting stories and funny stuff for both of them. (Source) *Ryan has said that in an upcoming episode, Brittany and Santana will be getting equal screen (and smooch) time as Finchel. (source ) *Brittany is the new head cheerleader. (Source) *Kitty and Brittany are enemies. (Source) *Brittany and Santana are going to have some private conversations according to Ryan. (Source) *Kitty is trying to steal Brittany's spot as head cheerleader Source *Blaine and Brittany will be running for Senior Class President this year (Source) *In a response to a fan on twitter who asked for something nice about Brittana, Ryan said: Taylor Swift, Mine. (Source) *Brittany will be more mature this season. (Source) *Blaine will join Zombie Survival Club. (Source) Sam and Mercedes *Sam and Mercedes will not be together by the beginning of Season Four, while Sam will have a new girlfriend. (Source) *Sam will feel it is his obligation to mentor the new students and bring in new members of New Directions. Source *Sam will be supporting Mercedes' career more than anything else. Source *Sam will rejoin the football team. Source *Chord is pushing for the return of 'The Justin Bieber Experience'. Source Artie *Artie will have a scene about trying to get a girlfriend (Source) *Artie will have 'mysterious plans', which will result in Mercedes and Mike returning to McKinley to assist him. Source *Artie will continue down the directing track that he began in Season Three. Source *Artie will let the power go to his head a little. Source *Artie will most likely be the new male lead of New Directions. New Characters *Melissa Benoist and Becca Tobin have been cast as McKinley students Marley and Kitty. Both roles are recurring. (Source) *Jacob Artist has been cast as Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger half-brother. (Source) *Dean Geyer has been cast as Brody Weston, a love interest for Rachel. (Source) *Blake Jenner's character, Ryder, will be appearing in episode five. (Source) Jake *Jake will have many layers, there is a reason behind his bad boy behaviour. Source *Jake doesn't really know his brother very well, they have a confrontation. Source Marley *Marley is going to be a new, fresh energy for New Directions. Source *She’s shy and a little reserved … she’s had a lot of struggles and has built a wall around herself because she’s been made fun of quite a bit before. She’s going to be getting over some fears or her self-consciousness and you’ll see her journey through that. Source *Marley definitely has some “drama in her love life coming.” The target, meanwhile, could be a fellow newcomer. Source Kitty *She’s a little crazy but in a different way. She’s eccentric but she is full of venom and very, very mean. Source *She has the attitude of Santana and allegiance to Sue that Quinn did early on in the series. Source *Her first victim is Brittany. She wants to knock her out of her position and take over her place as captain of the Cheerios. Behind every mean girl in high school is this very competitive nature and she sees something she wants and nothing stops her and she goes after it. Unfortunately, Brittany is in her way. Source Episodes *The first episode of Season Four has officially been announced to be called "The New Rachel" (Source) *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Brad confirmed at Comic Con that it will feature a lot of Heather like the previous Britney Spears tribute episode did. (Source) *There will be an episode titled "The Break Up", which is speculated to be Episode Four. (Source 1 2) *There will be a two-part Thanksgiving episode where Sectionals will also happen in one of the episodes. (Source 1 2 3) *There will be another tribute episode that will span across two episodes. It is possibly an all male group tribute, like The Beatles, a longtime wanted tribute. (Source) (Source) *Ryan wants to do a tribute to the album "Tapestry" by Carole King. (Source) *There will be an episode called "Dynamic Duets". Source *There will be an episode tribute to "Moulin Rouge" Source Music *Lea has asked Ryan Murphy for some more Celine Dion songs (Source) *There will be an episode with a Demi Lovato song in it. (Source) It's confirmed to be "Give Your Heart A Break" and it will be sung by Rachel and Brody. (Source) *Ryan and the rest of the production team were talking about using more boyband songs. (Source) *Ryan is letting fans decide what Brittana will sing as a duet. (Source) *"Mine" by Taylor Swift will have something to do with Brittana (Source) *Taylor Swift's new song 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' might be in an episode. (Source *Glee will be covering Coldplay's 'The Scientist', it will be in one of the first 4 episodes. (Source) *Glee will be covering Sheryl Crow's 'A Change Will Do You Good', it will be in one of the first 4 episodes. (Source) *It is unknown what episode (but most likely 4 or 5), but there will be a Brittana scene, where Santana will serenade Brittany. (Speculating Mine.) (Source) Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. As a consequence, Will's apartment set was demolished to make room for the New York sets. In addition, the choir room and teacher's lounge sets will be smaller, although the crew says that this change will not be that noticeable. (Source) Only the exterior shots are being filmed in New York City. (Source) *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air Thursdays at 9 PM (one hour later than season three). (Source 1 2) *After transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. (Source) *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. (Source) *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. (Source) * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. (Source) * On July 17th 2012, Lea twitted that she had had a costume fitting and had received the scripts for Episodes 1 & 2. (Source 1 2) * Former '"House" '''Writer & Executive Producer, Russel Friend, will be replacing Marti Noxon as Consulting Producer (and most likely Writer). (Source) * Filming on both The New Rachel and the Season was schedule to start filming on Wednesday 25th July. (Source) In the event however, Kevin McHale, Vanessa Lengies, Matthew Morrison and writers Michael Hitchcock and Matthew Hodgson all confirmed on Twitter that filming has in fact started a day early on Tuesday 24th July for the McKinley High portions. (Source 2 3 4 5 6) * The promo shoot for Season Four has been done (Source) * On July 28, 2012, Ali Adler announced she will not returning to write for ''Glee so she can focus on her new show The New Normal. (Source) *Long-time Glee assistant costume designer Elizabeth Martucci will replace Lou Eyrich as costume designer. Eyrich is leaving to focus on making costumes for the second season of American Horror Story. (Source) Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 2 Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562_10151145448562044_845995820_n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736_10151151374047044_121649231_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) Videos Category:Season Four Episodes